


one hundred and sixty eight hours

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: They’ve said it before, ‘I love you’, softly and quietly, eyes warm and hearts racing. But it wasn’t until now they find that it’s more than just words, more than that verbal confirmation of their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotong_sotong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/gifts).



> Written for Serena (sotong2.tumblr.com) as part of the hq rarepair exchange.

Kuroo anxiously looked at the clock, bouncing his knees and tapping his fingers along his thigh.

He couldn’t resist the urge to go and, uselessly, peek out the window every few minutes- or maybe it was every few seconds? He couldn’t tell anymore; it felt like time was taking it’s sweet time and dragging on and on, painfully slow.

He checked his phone but the screen stayed empty of any new messages. Running his hand through his hair, and tugging a knot loose when his fingers got caught on it. He dropped his hand down to his still bouncing knee and gave a huff.

Kuroo went to check his phone again-

 _Ding dong_.

The sweet, sweet relief that washed over him was drowned out by the excitement racing through his heart and he aborted his motion towards his phone to throw himself towards the front door.

Kuroo stumbled over his pair of shoes and nearly slammed into the door, hitting the wood with a heavy thump on his palms. Undeterred, he merely pushed himself back up and threw open the door.

He met familiar, so affectionate and warm and fond, green eyes and he flung himself at the other person, embracing them firmly and tucking his head under their chin.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around his waist, hiding a smile in the messy hair in front of him. “It’s only been a few weeks, Kuroo.”

“That’s a few weeks too long,” Kuroo whined, nosing his neck and just breathed, enjoying the fact that Akaashi was now here with him physically and not through a fuzzy computer screen. They stood there for a moment before the cold prompted Akaashi to withdraw his arms, trying to pull back. Kuroo tightened his grip and mouthed at his neck, giving a small noise of protest.

Akaashi promptly pinched his side.

Kuroo immediately drew back with a screech, arching away and giving him the most offended look he could pull of. AKaashi gave a puff, silently laughing, and jerked his head behind Kuroo.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?”

* * *

Kuroo excitedly took his suitcase and dumped it to the side of his room before pulling him down onto his bed.

“‘Kaashi,” Kuroo murmured, burying his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck once again, settling his hands gently on his waist.

Letting him stay this time, Akaashi rested his head on Kuroo’s and closed his eyes to just bask in the other’s presence. He brought up one hand to rest on Kuroo’s nape, curling his fingers into the wavy mess there. With his other hand, he patted one of Kuroo’s hands until they let go to entwine them together, squeezing gently.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi called quietly and Kuroo practically melted at the way he said his name- warm and fond and affectionate. “You need to cut your hair.”

Kuroo blew an offended puff across his neck, pressed impossibly closer, and replied with a snicker, “We haven’t seen each other for nearly a month and that’s what you say to me? Ruuude, Akaashi.”

Akaashi smiled, tugging a bit at the strands curllded around his fingers. “It’s not my fault you hair grew even more messier. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“I think you just need to let your hair grow out.” Kuroo pulled back, just enough to peek up at Akaashi’s bright eyes, before dropping his head back down. “Just a bit. Maybe then you’ll see the problems with messy hair.”

Akaashi hummed and drew his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

“Maybe someday.”

* * *

When Kuroo woke up the next day, he popped out of his pillowed and grinned.

Akaashi was still here- _still next to him, still in his bed_ \- under the blankets and drooling unattractively on the sheets, cheek squished against the mattress. Kuroo had taken his pillow in the middle of the night in his sleep- _again_ \- and there would be some grumbling directed at him about that, but right now...

Kuroo carefully propped himself up, soaking in the, unfortunately, uncommon sight. The sunlight that filtered through his curtains was enough to just barely highlight Akaashi’s form. He brushed a hand along Akaashi’s face, unable to help the silly grin on his face as he traced path with his eyes and fingers. There was a groan and Akaashi’s eyes fluttered before closing again.

“You took my pillow. Again,” he growled, low and rough and barely conscious.

“I’ll get you something to eat,” Kuroo soothed, running a hand through Akaashi’s slightly knotted bed head- though it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as his- grinning. Akaashi gave a short grunt, pulling the blanket over his head. With that light curl of warmth in his chest, Kuroo rolled out of best and got dressed, walking out with his steps light. If his walk had more of a bounce to it than usual, well, no one was there to see it.

While Akaashi never appreciated being woken up before noon, he’d certainly appreciate some hot food and a drink. Kuroo could- and would- provide that happily.

* * *

While the majority of their second day had been spent out and catching up with their other friends, on the third day of Akaashi’s stay, Kuroo had asked for them to both stay at home and spend the day together,

“ _We only have a week, less than actually. They can talk to you over text_ ,” Kuroo had defended with a sullen frown, entwining their fingers together. Akaashi had silently laughed before squeezing his hand gently and easily agreeing.

“You never said how your project was going,” Kuroo muttered, eyes half mask and nearly dozing off with the help of the warmth behind him. Akaashi gave a soft considering noise, pressing his lips to the back of Kuroo’s neck and, suddenly, Kuroo was wide awake. “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure my group isn’t that far behind, even with everything that’s been going on.”

Akaashi, much to Kuroo’s disappointment, didn’t take it any further, pulling back to rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder instead. Kuroo relaxed again, enjoying the warmth that seeped through their shirts as he pressed back into Akaashi’s hold and tangled their legs together.

“How about that paper you said you were writing?” Akaashi asked, his hands clasped together over Kuroo’s stomach and fiddling with the fabric of his shirt there.

Kuroo groaned, turning his head into the pillow beneath him and complaining, “I finished it but I need to rewrite it.”

“You should go do that,” Akaashi suggested, though he made no move to let the other go. If anything, his embrace got just the slightest firmer, even though he was losing all the feelings in one of his arms. He didn’t really care about that, or the pins and needles he would no doubt suffer through later.

(Kuroo would probably laugh his head off and poke said limb later on)

Kuroo didn’t move either, merely giving a small grumpy sound and rested a hand on Akaashi’s, fiddling with his fingers absentmindedly.

* * *

On the fourth day, Akaashi stopped Kuroo on their way out of with a small ‘oh’.

He left Kuroo as he was putting on his shoes, went into their room before coming out with a long red scarf in hi hands. AKaashi walked over and draped it gently over Kuroo’s neck, pulling it up to ensure it covered his entire neck.

“I got it awhile ago, since it’s cold outside and you never go out with one,” Akaashi explained, almost sheepishly, as he kneeled to put on his own shoes. He nearly missed Kuroo’s bright and tender grin, just catching it as he glanced up to see Kuroo rubbing the fabric affectionately.

“I like it!”

* * *

On their fifth day, Kuroo had stopped by a nearby store and brought home a dozen rice balls. Akaashi was very pleased when he presented them to him.

“You’re adorable,” Kuroo commented mirthfully, resting his chin on his hand as he watched Akaashi stuff his face with rice balls- one in each hand and a sharp glare that warned Kuroo off of the remaining rice balls.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at him, slowly chewing and swallowing his mouthful. Instead of going in for another bite, he intently watched him for a second before saying, in a sincere and tender tone that Kuroo rarely heard, “I’d say you’re the adorable one here honestly. You’re _beautiful_.”

Satisfied, Akaashi went back to stuffing his face, fondly watching as Kuroo sputtered and flailed his hands. He looked great with a raising flush, the pink dusting his cheeks and ears.

And everything he said was truthful after all.

* * *

On their sixth day, they spend the entire time marathoning movies.

Only, if you asked either of them, they wouldn’t be able to tell you any of the plot or characters of the movies- or even how many they ‘watched’.

Instead, Kuroo could tell in, in explicit detail, about how Akaashi fiddled with his fingers in his lap or even with Kuroo’s whenever he was in deep thought. Or that, whenever Akaashi laughed, it was loud and unexpected and it made his eyes crinkle up as he snorted and ended up breathless from whatever stupid joke Kuroo had made (he was always breathless whenever he laughed).

Akaashi could tell you, in a way that made you wonder how you could have missed it, that Kuroo tended to ramble whenever they came upon a topic he was passionate about and would always start rocking on his heels or bouncing his legs, as if he was channeling excitement he couldn’t really hold back in that moment. Or that, whenever Kuroo chewed popcorn obnoxiously and tried to bite through unpopped kernels, he had a habit of making the most peculiar faces Akaashi couldn’t help watching (he was stupidly fond of those weird faces).

The movie, randomly chosen and barely glanced at, continued playing in the background as they leaned into each other and softly spoke, occasionally giggling over stupid comments or jokes.

Kuroo was especially fond of giggly kisses.

* * *

At the end of the day, and on their seventh and final day, Akaashi pulled them onto the bed and wordlessly held Kuroo’s hand as they laid down, facing each other.

Kuroo gave a low hum, eyes downcast and fingers tight against his.

“Only a few more weeks before my next visit,” Akaashi breathed, attempting to console him but falling short. He, himself, didn’t want to wait that long, would prefer to not ever leave. Kuroo dipped his head down and brushed their noses together, feeling the puff of air from Akaashi’s exhale.

“Only a few weeks,” Kuroo echoed, tone forlorn and a mere whisper. He hummed again, closing his eyes before wiggling closer. He propped himself up and marveled at Akaashi, who stared back. A smile slowly crawled onto his face before he leaned downa nd brushed their lips together.

Kuroo’s tongue poked out and wiggled across Akaashi’s lips in the most unattractive way possible and Akaashi snorted, breaking the kiss and snickering. Kuroo burst out laughing too, leaning closer to bring their heads together again as they laughed.

Akaashi let out all his laughter with a big breath through his mouth, a small smile still on his face and pulled Kuroo down for an actual kiss.

* * *

Kuroo pouted, half hidden behind his red scarf, as they stood by the bus stop.

Akaashi’s suitcase was by Akaashi’s side, whose hand was gently clasped with Kuroo’s; their arms were pressed against together as they leaned ever the slightest into each other

They wouldn’t be seeing each other for another few weeks.

In the past week, Kuroo had a small curl of warmth in his chest that dragged lazily across everything in him; all because of Akaashi, who he wouldn’t be seeing for, yet another, few weeks. Kuroo’s pout deepened as he bent down and pressed their foreheads together.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi.”

“Hm?”

Kuroo stared into Akaashi’s eyes; eyes that seemed so impossibly fond and only viewed him as him. “I love you.”

Akaashi smiled, small and soft. “I know.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back, affectionate and gentle, his hand coming up to cradle Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo closed his eyes, beaming as he leaned into Akaashi’s warm palm.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
